1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to estimation of virtual machine energy consumption, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for estimating virtual machine energy consumption with improved accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy consumption is an important factor in computer system management. However, Virtual Machine (VM) energy consumption cannot be metered directly.
In the prior art there exist a plurality of approaches to estimating virtual machine energy consumption, such as dividing energy consumption of an overall system by the number of virtual machines to estimate energy consumption of a single virtual machine, or a CPU runtime-based technical solution of estimating virtual machine energy consumption, i.e., the time since a VM instance is launched until it is terminated, for example, Amazon EC2 adopts such an approach.
Existing methods of estimating based on a CPU single factor are relatively coarse. Therefore, in the prior art estimation of energy consumption is less accurate, and there is room for improvement.